The Rise of the Guardians 2: The Return of Pitch
by PinkSparkle93
Summary: Pitch is Back! And he has a dangerous new ally. The Guardians go to MiM for guidance and get a new guardian that Jack seems to be friends with. Is there be something be happening between the two? Can the Guardians defeat Pitch? Read to find out. (a little romance)
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes to a starry night. In the middle of the mess of stars was the biggest and brightest of all was...the was oh, so SO BRIGHT . I stood up and looked over my form... I wore a thinning out silk robe with a long black ankle length dress underneath. I looked at my surroudings. A farm... and cabin.I walked forward and stepped on something. I looked down to see a skythe. A thin ,long piece of black painted wood with a long, curved piece of metal attached.. I picked it up. While picking it up I noticed a black smiling sckull ring on my right finger. I brought out my hand to admire it when a black aura surrounded my hand and shot it to a wide in shock, I wondered how I did that.

I then saw a little town full of cabins and people in colonial clothes. "Hello. Good evening. Hello little boy."I said to various people til I went to stop and ask a boy a question."Excuse me young man, but can you tell me where I-'I stopped when the little boy walked through me leaving a blue wisp behind. I gasped. Pain rushing through like cold was temporary ,but painful,"Hello? Hello?" I cried no one hearing just walked through I just knew it was pointless.

NARRARATOR: We open to see a girl with long, waist length black hair, bone white skin and beetle black eyes ( to those of you who love Harry Potter should know what I'm talking about) walking into the forest with a grim expression "My name is Grimmest "Grim" Reaper...How do I know that? The Man in Moon told me so. And THAT was a long,long time ago

A/N:Sorry that it sounds a lot like the first scene from the Rise of the Guardians movie. Let's just say it is one of the ways Jack and Grimmest are similar. Please,please I hope you keep reading it with delight. And sorry I haven't updated for a while.I was busy. Once again keep reading and sorry it's short.


	2. Chapter 2:Pitch's Ally and WHO KNEW?

**North's _POV:_** It was a normal day at the pole. I was makeing a very elaborate model when I finally finished. It was a model race car track.I set it up and let the magic do the rest. _VROOM!_ And off it goes. Swerving, making circles, having the best time in it's life when the door open when the car was tere at that exact moment, breaking it to tiny pieces."AH!" "AHH!" "How many times have I told you to _KNOCK!"I_ yelled. "Wrglbgh"He girbles in yetish (A/N:I know,girbles not a real word) "Vhat...?"I march to the globe room.

Last time black sand covered the globe. But this time, a women with an old green satin dress, blood red lips, menacing red eyes, slick,wet hair, and crooked yellow teeth. And her voice was smooth like reptiles skin. "Helloo daarrling...you miss me?" she slurs."Why would I miss a menace like you!" I glared at her with extreme hate."Ohhh, come ooon 't be like that. But I know why... no one wants _BLOODY MARY_ as their friend. Especially if she's an ally to Pitch Black" She weaved toward me with a snakelike and deadly in a moment she was so close to me I could smell her old sarcophagus smelling breath."What?"I said, both shocked and surprised by the news. "Yesss. Soon Pitch and I will tear you _GUARDIANS_ to the _GROUND._ HAHAHAHA" She started cackling, spinning in the air with greenish brown smoke encircling her. Soon she was nothing."I got to warn the guardians."I ran toward the switch and the and in no time, the Aurora Boreialis was up in the sky.

*****TIME*SKIP*****

Everyone was here except for Jack but, in just when I was about to say something to a yeti I hear the sound of Jack's loud, playful laughter. Making me grin for that exact reason. I just love seeing him happy."Hey North, sorry I'm late but, I was in Australia giving a couple of blizzards and snow days. And no Kangaroo it ISN'T spring. It's MY season. Now did I miss anything?" I laughed heartily at the way he said it. Especially the part when he seemed phsycic."Naw, ya little show pony. Ya just missed the entire meetin'"Bunny sarcasticly replyed."Now North why did 'cha call us here mate? It may not be Easter but I'm still makein' eggs." I looked down in pain with the news."The...the reason I called was...BLOODY MARY SIDED WITH PITCH!" I ended up shouting the rest of it becaus I couldn't take the news myself."WHAT! HOW COULD THIS BE? STOP DOING THAT! STOP IT!" My fellow guardians (except sandy) shouted in sync. "Listen mate, we go' rid of Pitch like...three years ago.I know he's stubborn like bull, but even he would give up." And then we started argueing somewhere around there about there about who's holiday was better with Tooth spouting orders to her fairies when there was a gust of cold air and the sound of a loud bell stops us. We turn to see an annoyed Jack and Sandy pointing to something above me. I look up to see the Man in Moon. I turn to the pair and said,"Jack, Sandy...vhy didn't you say someting" (A/N:Misspelt on purpose).

I turn back to MiM and greeted,"Ah,...Man in Moon... vhat should ve do?" The beam on the floor showed two people.. Pitch and Bloody Mary."It is her."Bunny looked at me in shock. The moon beam then centered on the middle of the Guardian Gate. And out came a three foot crystal on a black rock podium."Uh,...guys you know what this means." Chatters Tooth."He's choosing a new Guardian." I gasped. Who's the lucky spirit this time? I wonder if he knows Jack? Then a blue figure of a girl with a hooded silk robe and skythe appeared."Grim Reaper" I think of all the posibilities of this one. I then hear a sentence that snaps me out of my train of thoughts."Grimmest is the next Guardian? Cool! Guess what Bugs Bunny we have _ANOTHER_ prankester-that happens to be friends with me- coming 's gonna be AWESOME! What?" I walk up to him with seriousness in my eyes and said,"You know her?" "Yes."He peeped"AHA!This is GREAT news. Now ve don't need to do vhat we did to Jack!" He looks at me incredoulusly. Like he was wondering if he heard right."What! It...it can't be HER. All she does is kill innocent souls and put them out of their misery! She's a no good,...dreadful-" "Guardian."I finish.

A/N:Hope you like this we already know Bunny's reaction to this. But what about Grim's ! Review! And Love!


End file.
